Call Me Later, I'm Tied Up
by xxintensexx
Summary: Draco, Tony, plus handcuffs. That is all.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avengers or Harry Potter…

**Rating: **Ya, this is dirty…

**Characters: **Draco and Tony!

**A/N:** I just love these two so much that I put them together. Plus, they're perfect for each other! :P

Draco twirled his wand, smirking maliciously from his lazy position in an armchair at the corner of the room. He watched, amused, as another squirmed on the bed, pulling at the cuffs binding him to the headboard.

"I fucking hate magic. I'm not shitting you." The man seethed after a particularly hard tug.

"Hmmm," The wizard stood up from the recliner, and strolled slowly, tauntingly, towards the bed, wand always doing acrobats between his fingers. "You just scorn it because you don't understand it darling."

Tony snorted at the pet name, and glared haughtily at the blonde observing him. He was naked while the other was fully clothed, his cold grey eyes wandering down his exposed body. Tony, being the shameless man he is, curved his back seductively, tugging at the handcuffs for show.

"You know," Tony leaned towards Draco until the bonds pulled uncomfortably on his wrist, "you didn't have to tie me up. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for kinky sex, but I would have definitely done this without a struggle. I can promise you that." He leered.

Draco returned the look and bent down, lips brushing the shell of the brunette's ear. Tony waited with baited breath, pondering the blonde's next move. "Oh, I know. But you simply look so… delicious, at my mercy." He licked a stripe over Tony's earlobe, who held in a groan of want. "And anyways," he stood back up, "it's your rightful place isn't it, restrained before me, submitting and all for my taking."

Tony could feel his cock respond to the possessive words. Refraining from embarrassment, the billionaire crossed his legs to hide the growing erection.

However, Draco saw the badly concealed movement and smile wickedly. A finger ran down the middle of Tony's chest, between his peeked nipples and over his arc reactor. He stopped at the light dusting of hair bellow the belly button, that lead to the hardness encase between Tony's overlapping legs.

"You love this don't you? Being tied up, you're already so hard for me." Draco whispered lustfully. This time, Tony didn't hold back his moan and jerked his hips. His legs opened under the nimble brushes of Draco's long, thin fingers. But the blonde ignored the blood filled flesh between Tony's legs.

"You don't look like you're resisting anymore." The wizard stated, his voice low, husky. Tony tried to muster a glare, but ended up closing his eyes when a clever finger slithered closer to his erection.

"Fucking tease." Tony groaned out, bucking his hips in a futile effort to get the bastard to just fucking touch him already!

"Ask for my hand; plead for me to stroke you." The younger replied; positive there was going to be a fight. Tony, wanton, lewd, and audacious simply wanted to get the show on the road, and didn't need any prompting to fulfill the order.

"Oh please my great master Draco. Put your majestic hand upon my needful flesh!" The surprise on the blonde's face was priceless; nonetheless, he recovered quickly and twisted one nipple hard enough to cause Tony to yelp.

Draco stared down at him, hand remaining near the small piece of raised skin threateningly. The billionaire rolled his eyes, yet decided he wanted to get fucked and in result, ended up complying _nicely_ with the demand.

"Mmmm, come on Draco, touch me please!" This seemed to please the magic wielder and he finally stroked his hand up Tony's dick, bottom to tip, slow and torturing.

The receiver groaned at the needed friction, the touch coming so suddenly he couldn't hold the noise in. He spread his legs, giving the hand more room to work him his hips propelling to further the contact.

"You're already getting so wet for me." And sure enough, when Tony looked down, Draco's hand was slick with precum, facilitating the up and down motion of flesh on flesh.

The pad of his thumb brushed over Tony's cock head, causing a gasp to rock his body. Draco pulled his hand away, even though the billionaire whimpered at the loss of touch. He watched through lidded eyes as Draco climbed onto the oversized bed, and straddled the brunette's chest. He was less clothed than previously, only a silk white shirt over his shoulders with a couple buttons undone and tight black briefs.

A tent was formed inside the fabric of the boxers and Tony wanted nothing more than to grope it, salivate on it, sit on it, anything! However, his desire got squashed by the realisation that he was caught immobile by the bonds.

Seeing the craving in the superhero's eyes, Draco started the action himself, running a hand tauntingly over his enclosed erection. Tony licked his lips in anticipation to what was to come.

He didn't have to wait long; Draco was too excited from the sight laid out under him. He dragged his briefs down until only his hard shaft could poke out, just enough room to get pleasured. He gave it two hard jerks with his own hand and maneuvered forward, hands grabbing onto the bedpost to steady him. This caused his erection to be positioned directly in front of Tony's lips. The brunette stared eagerly at the flesh he was about to fellate.

"Open your mouth for me darling, nice and big. Yeah, that's right. Ugh!" Draco pushed into the welcoming heat, careful not to choke the man around his cock. His knuckles whitened from the strength to hold back, and let Tony lather his dick, tongue twisting, and twirling, and flicking.

"Merlin yes! You know how to work that mouth of yours. How many people have you sucked of huh? Quite a lot because this is absolutely sinful!" Tony mewled around the member encased in his mouth. His erection must be purple by now from all the blood leaving his head and traveling down south!

"I'm going to fuck your face and you won't have a say in it. You're going to choke on my dick and you're going to love it. Got that! You'll be gagging on me darling."

Tony strained to nod his head, moans escaping the tight clamp of his trapped mouth. _Yes! God yes! Fuck my face. I want it, I really truly want it._ But Tony knew he wasn't able to get a word out, so he simply tried to open his mouth wider, letting the wizard exploit the warm tight heat.

Draco smiled and pulled out of the wet suction, stopping once he was all the way out. He grasped his spit soaked cock and tantalizingly rubbed the head over Tony's red, swollen lips. The wanton billionaire opened his mouth under the slight pressure, and gazed up through dark lashes.

The wizard groaned aloud at the spectacle and finally returned his member to the cavernous pleasure. He shoved in, hitting the back of the submitting brunette's throat. He didn't give the bound man anytime to recuperate, merely pulled out and thrust back in unapologetic. Tony attempted to skillfully suck the other off, but his mouth was mercifully blundered and it was impossible for him to wrap his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Draco, however, didn't seem to care. He was using the wet orifice like he owned it, uncaring and only looking for his own pleasure. And Tony liked it, adored it. He loved to be used like a good little fuck toy. And Draco _loved _using him.

The only sounds in the room were harsh breathing and wet slurps. Two pairs of hands were flexing. One around a grip of hard material, and the other unable to find purchase, tied and left hanging.

Sweat dripped down a pale back, ass clenching at every forward movement towards the other underneath him. And in one sudden effort, everything halted, Draco drawing out of Tony's mouth with a lewd _pop_. The billionaire moaned dejectedly, eyes unseeing, and erection painfully unattended.

"Shh, you wouldn't want me to cum before I'm able to fuck your arse, would you?" Draco said vulgarly, fingers nudging a dark pink nipple. Tony shook his head quickly. He spread his legs wider and stroked his hand down his chest, to his own cock. Before he could take hold, Draco stopped him, cruelly gripping the wrist of the debauched male.

"Then, uh, g-get it over with. Take me!" Tony said, voice still slightly laced with cockiness. "You don't need to prepare me; I'm nice and open from, ohh, this morning." Draco had pushed a slick finger into Tony's opening, messaging the clamping walls.

"Ya, you sure are still open. That was hours ago." The wizard didn't add another finger, the lone one currently barely moving inside Tony. The brunette squirmed and tried to impale himself onto the digit, but was prevented by a strong hold. He tried to formulate an answer with his distorted brain and fumbled through his comeback.

"I-I couldn't wait for you t-to come home. I needed something, ugh, inside me. I, ah, used the dildo." His response was rewarded with a rough jab to his prostate. Tony screamed in relief and delight.

"Naughty little minx." Draco whispered, finger going back to circling the rim of Tony's gaping hole. "You're such a slut Tony. Tell me, how much of a slut you are? What would you do to get me to fuck you?"

In Tony's foggy brain, there was still a small part that wanted to disobey, but that deviance was soon squashed when the blonde brushed, once more, his sweet spot.

"I-I'm su-such a whore! I would do anything. Suck you, obey you, bend in any position you want. Fuck! I'd even make you coffee every morning, just please, stick your cock inside me, fuck me hard until I break and can barely talk! Until I can't walk for _weeks…"_ Draco silenced him with another deep thrust of his fingers.

"Now?"

"Yes! Yes now! Please!"

Draco removed his digit from Tony's loose hole and Tony almost sobbed at the loss. He whimpered, lifting his hips, struggling to display how much he _wanted _Draco's thick, dripping, hot…

"Come on baby, fuck my brains out!"

"Well then you wouldn't be a genius anymore." The wizard joked half-heartedly. He leaned over his lover and for the first time that night, they were face to face. A moment passed in still silence, then Draco lurched forward, locking lips with his bed partner.

They both moaned in unison, mouths opening, tongues dueling and body heat escalating. Once they pulled away, their erections hadn't dimmed, only strengthened.

Draco stared down at the tied man. Skin flushed, lips pouty, and body completely submitted. His hair was mussed from their frantic kissing and earlier activities. His legs spread wide, welcoming Draco in-between them. And arms pulled back tight over his head, framing a head of dark hair and handsome face.

A decision was made and the blonde reached over and grabbed his wand where he left it on the nightstand. He gave it a simple flick and the handcuffs fell open, Tony's arms dropping numb and tingling to his side.

"Huh? Why d'ya do that?" The billionaire muttered, confused.

"Because I wish to have you completely. And how can I move you to my liking tied up?" Tony didn't answer the question, and anyway, it was naught. Draco slipped his hand under Tony body to cup his buttocks, stroking the dimple found there. He tilted him slightly, and pushed a pillow underneath the raised hips.

"I can't wait to be sheathed inside you."

"Then do so." That request was all that was needed. The wizard thrust in, teasingly, only entering his lubed cockhead. Tony struggled and cursed, trying to meet pelvis to bottom.

Almost laughing out loud, Draco pushed in all the way after a few moments, until he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. Once he was surrounded by the silky heat, clenching around his shaft, he canted back then forward into Tony's upturned ass, balls hitting the rounded globes. His grip on the other was hard enough to bruise, but the billionaire didn't seem to notice or care.

"Yes, yes! That's it! Urg! Fuck me harder! Deeper! Oh you're so good at this, did anyone ever tell you that, because…"

Draco shushed him with another passionate kiss (that could barely be called a kiss). Tongue, and lots of it, was involved. Tony liked to talk during sex, babble more like it.

Once they separated, Tony continued his tirade, "Please Draco! Please. Please. Please. Plea…" And Tony got flipped over, stomach down, hips in the air and chest pressed to the bed. Tony keened and wiggled his ass invitingly, and Draco swiftly rocked back inside.

"Can you cum without me touching your cock? Can you cum with only my huge cock thrusting into your needy hole?" He gave a couple, good hard thrust.

Tony didn't respond, too lost in the pleasure. Tears trailed down his cheek, wetting the mattress cushioning his head. He had a tight grip on the sheets, trying in vain to stop himself from hitting the headboard at every body jerking thrust. He was mewling and completely out of it, sensations overloading his brain. He was going to go utterly mad.

The billionaire was becoming louder and Draco's movements more frantic. The superhero could feel warmth seep through his stomach, tingling. "I'm-I'm going to, ah!" A blinding whiteness flashed before his eyes, his head was tilted back, body arched like a bow string. He splattered all over the sheets and his chest, and Tony grimaced at the surely dry cum he'll have to clean off in the morning.

But his thoughts didn't stray for long, since Draco continued ravishing the other after the clenching of his hole through his orgasm. And Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "You young adults and your amazing stamina. I'd be about ready to collapse." The blonde grinned and thrust harder, causing the other to gasp and prickle sensitively.

"I thought young adults were supposed to cum faster old man." Tony glared and raised his arm to swat the smirk off the wizard's ugly face, missing by a mile. _Hey! It wasn't his fault he couldn't see very well over his shoulder!_

"If you keep on distracting me, I'll never finish." That made Tony shut up and lay back down on his front; arms wrapped around each other to give his head a higher place to rest on. But that wasn't done without a few choice muttered words of, "Arrogant little shit."

To pass the time, Tony clenched around the unrelenting dick inside him, grinning at the groan it released from his partner's chest. Feeling much more in power, Tony continued his rhythm of tightening and relaxing. His cock was starting to reawaken in the process. But Draco was to close for Tony to achieve another orgasm and the blonde was already at a break back pace, pumping and sweating over his lounging self.

At last, he came, thrusting a couple more times to heighten his pleasure, and then collapsed onto his back beside his equally exhausted lover.

They didn't talk, Tony letting Draco's breathing subdue. He reached over, stroking his fingers over the blonde's pulse.

"You know, I always wonder if I'll become too old to keep up with you. And you know what?" He paused and stared, awaiting an answer from Draco, who purely shrugged and gestured for him to go on, entertained. "Well, I'm fucking Iron Man, and a genius, so obviously I'm going to find a way to be able to keep up. And no, I'm not taking that shit Viagra."

Draco shook his head. "You're such a playboy."

"Hey! Reputation here!" He said, mockingly affronted. Even so, Tony scooted to be able to rest against the others frame, throwing an arm and a leg to lie atop the blonde's torso. He nuzzled his face into the crevice of the magic wielders neck.

"I love you," was said, muffled, but intelligible. A soft look crossed Draco's face, one he didn't show often (or in Tony's case, not often enough).

The wizard wrapped his own arms around the eccentric male, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

"…"

"Pepper's going to kill me, I'm supposed to be in Malibu for a conference, but then you tied me up! Well, it's not like I was going to go anyway, I would much rather stay with you, getting fucked for hours in the shower, in the kitchen, on my work desk, and oh! Don't forget…"

"Tony, go to sleep."


End file.
